It is well known to use plasterboards for producing partitions, coverings for vertical or inclined elements, or for producing ceilings, whether suspended or not.
These plasterboards generally consist of a core, essentially made of plaster, covered on each of its sides with a sheet which serves both as reinforcement and as facing and which may consist of paperboard or mineral fibers.
In general, plasterboards are assembled with a first compound and the joints between the plasterboards are finished with a complementary compound. A filling compound is used together with a tape, and in general this has a relatively small shrinkage and good bonding and adhesion to the jointing tape. A finishing compound is used during the last pass in order to finish the work so that it has a monolithic surface. According to application WO-A-97/02395, the compound has the same color as the facing paper of the plasterboard.
Various operators involved in producing a work on a site are in general the plasterer, who positions the plasterboards, the jointer, who prepares the joints between plasterboards (often the jointer and the plasterer are one and the same, while sometimes the jointer and the painter are one and the same) and the painter, who decorates (in general after a printing or primer layer has been applied, except in the case of the aforementioned application WO-A-97/02395). At the present time, painters generally use paints that are applied by means of a spray nozzle, using what is called an “airless” system, namely a container located several tens of meters from the point of application and a single hose with a spray gun fitted with a nozzle on the end, the whole being airless. This has many advantages for storage between work sites, etc. In general, the pressure used is between 120 and 200 bar.
In many cases, the painter, responsible for the final appearance, has to come back to the joints between the plasterboards and treat them again.
There is therefore a need for a compound that can be applied by the same person and/or the same airless equipment and that is suitable for jointing, both for filling and finishing, and for surfacing.